Forum posts
На этой странице будут сохранены все известные сообщения от Mateusz Skutnik связаные с серией Submachine. Все сообщения взяты из старого форума Rewolucje , форума Pastel, а также из Facebook аккаунта Матеуша, где автор использовал прозвище murtaugh после в игре персонаж Murtaugh. Сообщения, показываются от самого нового, до самого старого: (Отметьте: Все сообщения, отправлены в Североамериканское восточное время(UST) и Восточноевропейское время(EET)) July 5th 2012 Posted in Facebook, answering a question concerning the notes found in Submachine 6 and their writer. When we found those messages in the Edge, were they written by more than one person? I don't think so. Do you think it is a different person than the writer of the suicide note we didn't find? no. June 16th 2012, 1 Posted on PastelForum topic "The meaning of the submachine". Discussing the origin of the term "submachine". Anonymous: Seven games plus four spin-off and i STILL have no idea what 'submachine' means. you mean the word "submachine"? it's an abbreviation of "submerged machine", because at the time of discovery there was a popular belief that all structures were below the ground (the darkness and all). June 16th 2012, 2 Posted on PastelForum topic "The meaning of submachine". Vortex: on a side note, the Submachine refers only to the man-made structures created in the 1900s? or also to the elder antistructural architecture structures of the Core? hard to say. May 17th 2012, 11:45pm Posted on PastelForum topic "submachine is real??...". Discussing the method of burial of the Lighthouse. in subnet there's one location with gravitational abnormalities. I'm talking about something else. Pulling a patch of gravity from one dimention and placing it onto another dimention. In this case the trick was - put the vertical building in the horizontal environment, causing it to become prone to sideways attack. that would also explain the sand coming through the windows of the lighthouse. One thing is certain - that dimentional pull was temporary. Once the damage was done - they turned it off. Or rather - disconnected the layers. Damn, I should copy this somewhere to keep it alive in the canon of the subnet. I should also stfu already. ;) May 17th 2012, 11:20pm Posted on PastelForum topic "submachine is real??...". Discussing the method of burial of the Lighthouse. the lighthouse was buried by intradimentional horizontal shift. they switched the location of the lighthouse to dimention that had a gravitational pull reversed by 90 degrees, so the lighthouse appeared as lying on the ground horizontally. then they just released the sand. it looked quite spectacular from the original lighthouse dimention. imagine. all that sand pouring onto lighthouse sideways. Maybe I'll make a drawing of that in the future, would be quite a view. December 18th 2011, 21:55 Posted on Facebook, refering to "they", in "they didnt have to mimic the subnet, they were already in it". people who created man-made sections of the subnet. June 2011 Posted on PastelForum, refers to the dates of the notes found during Submachine 2: The Lighthouse. June 2011 Posted on PastelForum. Death Road sadi;"I thought that, one second, going to go look . . . Edit: nevermind, The Root's description is early 19th century, but in the game it said that the stuff looked 1950s. So yeah . . . I don't know." you're confusing the structure of the core with the man-made structures of the subnet. April 2011 Posted on PastelForum, about the Resin Room. dont forget there is more to this in the matter of timeframe. machine > raisin > time > ladder, which is on raisin :P April 7th, 2011 Posted on Facebook, refers to the substance in the Resin Room. no, it's a solid state. like resin or something. ancient resin. it took over the machine. and centuries alter someone put a ladder on it. December 18th, 2010 Posted on PastelForum, about the portal door. "spectrum and frequency and wavelength." that is represented by us sumoning the main portal door by striking the gong. frequency of the atom structure manipulation. woah. December 18th, 2010 Posted in PastelForum anwsering questions about the layers. "i don't understand you, or you don't understand me '' let's write it down with numbers, please write which ones are correct and which aren't: *1. The subnet is made of 7 different layers. *2. A layer is made of its dimenions. *Example: *3. The layer in which the core is in, has dimensions as the number of the different locations. *4. In the layer of the regular submachine (what layer is that..?), (all submachines from sub4 to sub5), there are 1000 dimensions. *5. Like in submachine 5, location 5-5-1 has 7 sub-dimensions (because it leads you to the cypher plates locations...) which are correct and which aren't? and why? thanks!" *1. no. reality is made of 7 different layers. subnet is a part of that reality. *2. no. layer = dimension *3. no. layer has all locations. *4. no. there are 7 layers. *5. no. certain location is not a layer. so lets smmarize: you got it all wrong. December 18th, 2010 ''Posted on PastelForum on the layers. no. all subnet is one dimention, not 999 dimentions. there are 7 dimentions and I'd suppose - there are 7 versions of the same subnet. or not. maybe in one reality they didnt create subnet, and just core remains. there could be a dimention where the core is not damaged. who knows. December 18th, 2010 Posted in PastelForum about the Core and the Lighthouse and explaining possible reasons for dubious dates. 1. time period could be different in different dimensions; 2.time could run differently in different dimensions (like in Inception; 3. he also could have been transported in time (remember ending of sub2? it says: did I travel too far, or too early). too early could mean that the lighthouse teleports not only to the outer rim but also 32 years into the past. After 32 years of searching murtaugh is finally ready to return to the core. And in the core it's one day before einstein disappears. there are 3 explanations for you. no need to panic. question is: did WE also travel 32 years back to the past when we entered the lighthouse portal?... "If Murtaugh really had gone silent to his Lighthouse for five months, why did they bury it?" because they knew he was up to something. remember. he mad small portals - reality begun shattering. locations started falling apart. death toll was high. and those were only small portals. his next step was desire to create big portal using lighthouse lamp. the one that eventually started 'the collapse'. December 17th, 2010 Posted in PastelForum regarding Layer five. yes. dots are irrelevant. one thing bugs me. you all think that layer 5 will be "far away" like you could measure distance between two layers of reality. I think the distance is not the point here. December 17th, 2010 Posted on PastelForum. "What if.. the lighthouse is in the 5th layer. What if the 5th layer is actually... earth?" lighthouse is inside the core. I thought that was clear. I've got two landmines for you to blow you away. I'm curious how nobody thought of: 1. the first submachine was built around 1900, but that's not the beginning of the submachine. that's just the beginning of the outer rim (the subnet); 2. subnet experience + karma portals. all I'm saying. just imagine. December 17th, 2010 Posted on PastelForum, confirming what is likely. "liz says that the early portals, mur's "baby steps" were short-range, i shoulda mentioned this before, but i figured the green one was made later, when mur got into the core and then went onto section 5 so we're literally following in his footsteps" that's exactly what happened. December 2nd, 2010 Posted on PastelForum on the subject of Submachine 7, and its story. "we follow murtaugh." He's already there? I understand he has a karma arm, but damn. He must want something in the core. And what is it? Well we'll find out wont we-Gemini slow down there, partner. remember sub6? at the end murtaugh said, that since defsys is down, he could invade the core. right? that's like knowlegde we have since more than a year. so, as we actually go to the core, there are two options. of free info December 2nd, 2010 Posted on PastelForum on the subject of Submachine 7, and its story. Well what is our purpose of going to the core. uhm... the first and most important reason of all? we follow murtaugh. December 2nd, 2010 Posted on PastelForum while discussing about Liz. well, hopefully she have a role in the Core, seeing that in SubNet she left a note in the place where Mur is said to plow his way to the Core. wasn't she mentioned in sub6?... I hope she have one appearance in one form or another, maybe somewhere in the beginning. what form. a busty manga type? December 2nd, 2010 Posted on PastelForum on subject of Sub-bots and their development and shape. Those are just sketches, done by Void. I'd say, in the canon, were blueprints or prototype sketches or something. I am expecting Mateusz to have his own idea of how the sub-bots look and the designs in SNEE were just Mateusz "paying respect" (for the lack of better phrasing >_>) to his fans work and stuff. '' ''Like the 3D models of the Mover. '' -neurostatictoxin I'd think so as well. besides, in the subnet it states that those are prototypes. there could've been many prototypes and I suspect that subbots look nothing like those sketches. To comfort void, they dont look like spiders either. solved. November 8th, 2010 ''Posted on PastelForum replying to another comment of his prior note. that's what he said in this note. mur telling him to go and shut down the defsys. probably. November 8th, 2010 Posted on PastelForum replying on a comment about the meaning of his prior note. "Makes me think that the absorption theory is indeed correct. That the Submachine does indeed absorb humans." not exactly. what he meant was... wherever you look, you probably see bones. You probably have them in your eyesight. somewhere. that was him making a point that not only the subnet is endless by now and everywhere, but the people searching the net also spread everywhere. At least that's what I think. November 8th, 2010 at 6:42pm Posted on PastelForum replying to a users thread regarding their theory on the Submachine. "I've heard stories. Well, not actually heard. I just read them on pieces of paper. I read that there were exploring teams. For the love of god, did he really form teams? what happened to those men and women? where their shattered bones lie right now? I know that everywhere I look I'm probably looking at bones. The subnet is everywhere. How many people had to die for him to gather the information he so dearly needed? Jesus. I never joined any exploration team. I never saw anybody. I'm not much of an explorer. If you tell me to do something - I will. But I see no point in exploring the infinity. Maybe that's why he chose me for the defsys mission. Maybe that's the reason I'm standing on this ledge right now. When I look around I see submachine. When I look down I see nothing. I want to be there." - lost note from sub6, written, but never found. Sep 19, 2010 at 9:36 am Posted in PastelStories replying to a comment about the 4th version of the SNEE. Hodari says;And now that you’re at it, what’s protocol accordant retreat? protocol accordant retreat is a suggested location you should go to in case the current location you’re in is dangerous or unsafe. 27th August 2010, 8:05 pm Posted on PastelForum; Submachine experience exploration experience; Page 140. Subject; The Core. 642 is not core. Jun 25, 2010 around 9:00 Eastern European Time Posted on Submachine Network Exploration Experience; Page 64; Post 2. Subject; future of the Submachine series. main story ends in subX. and in that game we find out that... um... wait, I cant tell. and after that - subamchine MIGHT continue as unrelated single games, like FLF or Sub0. Might. June 2010 Posted on the Subnet changes chatter-thread in PastelForum on drop zones. jeez people. those are not zones. those are DROP zones. its written right there. you can't take one word and add time and come up with time zone. come on. drop zone is the area of landing inside a given location. most of them are in point 1, meaning room 1, but there are few locations that have different room numbers, hence the change in drop zone. capisci? Sep 5, 2009 around 21:00 Eastern European Time Posted on Pastel Forum; Submachine 6: Theories and Suggestions; Page 245; Post 12. Subject; Sub-bots. "hm. sub bots. you treat them as inhabitans, like humans, like something aware and spread through the net. theyre a piece of machinery. just a piece of metal with a job to do. they're not C3PO-like." Sep 5, 2009 Posted on Pastel Forum; Submachine 6: Theories and Suggestions; Page 244; 5 post. Discussing the usage of Portals in Sub4 and Sub5 and revealing the existance of sub-bots. yeah...for all the visual evidence we have seen, we could be a floating camera with telekinetic abilities! yeah. we are human. the portals were not created for humans. We can use portals. Portals were made for something human-like (in width and length at least) no, there are no aliens in this universe. no, no other life forms. you know how does the google bot work? jupming through different websites checking the content and updating mainframe info? introducing new term into the sub universe: sub-bot. chew on this =) no, Im not spoiling anything that would be seen in sub6 Sep 4, 2009 6:55 pm Posted on Pastel Stories in Submachine 6: Theories & Discussions; Replying to several users posts regarding Submachine 6 and the history of Submachine and the Subnet No, I meant that the evolution is caused atleats partially by human rebuilding from within. no. I still think Defense System is the byproduct of its own evolution and awareness yes. Going back to the humans building the defense system. Perhaps they weren't barring themselves out, but maybe something else? Perhaps there is an alien species involved, they want something from the humans... So the humans built defenses to keep out the aliens, Mur is this alien and wants us to help him get it... '' ...no. ... //--------------------- The first submachine was built by an unknown scientist. But after that it started growing on its own. Remember the first portals? those is sub5? how that technology evolved into the portal machine known originally from sub4? You think that machine was built by humans? I dont think so. But its designed to transfer humans from one location to another. So how does it compute, since the submachine treats humans as viruses (the infestation reference). How could it build something that clearly spreads the infestation... the only solution to this, as I see it, is that those portals were NOT created FOR humans. And certainly not by them. Aug 25, 2009 2:00 pm ''Posted on Wiki: August 25, 2009 2:03 pm; Subject: Submachine 6: Theories and Suggestions Replying to Dvan's post #2. This submachine is "submachine-generated" instead of "man-made". yup, but that assumption raises problems. since its not for humans, it doesnt have to be designed to be accesible by humans. how in the world are we going to explore this?? are we just standing outside banging our head on the doorless wall? May 23, 2009 12:42 pm Posted on Wiki: May 23, 2009 12:42 pm; Subject: Subnoob's Theories This is the quoted text. It is still unconfirmed if this quote came directly from Mateusz Skutnik because it was posted unsigned on the wiki: Mur. Could actually be a machine leading you to the edge when in fact you are going deeper into the net. Submachine 7 is called "The Core" These little spoilers should keep you happy... Sometime Nov, 2008 Mateusz was being compared to God or as a Messiah (Jesus Christ) by the forum members since he created the Subs. His reply: what... the... fuck... o_0 Mar 10, 2008 9:32 pm Posted: Mon Mar 10, 2008 9:32 pm; Subject: Submachine 6: theories on unreleased game 1 - the portal in Lighthouse, which Mur specifically mentioned in note, is NOT stable yeah, it was one of the firstportals created by mur. it was unstable. where did he want us to go through this? the lab? did this unstability helped the sub to mismatch our path and dump us into the loop? 2- how you explain the rusted Portal device that was installed inside the Root? It sound to me that Portal was created during the time of construction of Root due to aged appearances. you're confused. devices used in root location were not portals. they were running only within ONE location - the root. right? portals move you between locations. Mar 10, 2008 7:13 pm Posted: Mon Mar 10, 2008 7:13 pm Subject: Submachine 6: theories on unreleased game well, maybe I put it wrong. murtaugh is not evil, but his actions create disturbances in the submachine net. and the net finds it as a problem, or conflict, or, dare I say, ANOMALY it sounds like matrix a bit, but what the hell. Mar 10, 2008 8:21 am Posted: Mon Mar 10, 2008 8:21 am; Subject: Submachine 6: theories on unreleased game well, you are the experts, but as far as I remember the story goes like this: - murtaugh had a third, invisible, karma arm with which he was able to create portals. The structure was then disturbed for the first time. - then he proceeded tocreate portals for others - that was in sub2, where he created stable portal using the lighthouse lamp. - then the story breaks, and we get back to it when there is a whole lab created by mur. with poirtals and everything. It's quite clear that portals are not native structures of the sub. ok, just found thus topic thanks to amarillo. Mar 10, 2008 7:48 am Posted: Mon Mar 10, 2008 7:48 am; Subject: Submachine theories there is a possibility that this mysterious open door behind grates in sub4 is just painted on the wall. or - if you open it you find a brick wall once again. no exit whatsoever. sub4 lab and sub5 lab are the same, just from a different perspective. or time. Mar 08, 2008 10:44 pm Posted: Sat Mar 08, 2008 10:44 pm; Subject: Submachine 6: theories on unreleased game sub6 is not going to be the loop.sorry. sub6 will be about the edge and defence systems - I wasnt joking about those systems. No retrospections of previous submachines. Completely new material. Do the defence systems point outwards or inwards - that was avery good question. Its so good, that I cant answer that :D Just to steer you to some direction - a pure, untouched by murtaugh location. He's never been there. He can't go there. Defence system recognizes infested locations. Infested by portals and humans. With the lab location being the hive of all evil that's destroying the structure and murtaugh being a father of all this mess. Jan 15, 2008 12:40 pm This post was made before Sub5 was published Posted: Tue Jan 15, 2008 12:40 pm; Subject: Submachine0: the ancient adventure there are two wisdom gems. ancient one - and the one found in sub1 and used in sub2. sorry, soul. but that has to be clearly stated if we want sub5 plot to make any sense. hehe 18 Октября 2007 года, 15:29 Размещено в четверг, 18 Октября 2007 года, в 15:29; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины автор отвечает на разговоры о том, что Мур присутствовал при создании Субмашин Кто сказал, что Мур был в начале времен субмашин? потому что, угадайте что - он не был 11 Октября 2007 года, 6:14 Размещено в четверг, 11 Октября 2007 года, в 6:14; Предмет обсуждения: Субмашина: ваши идеи и общие комментарии автор отвечает на разговоры о том, что, вся Sub2, возможно, происходила на экране компьютера Кроме того, вы не видите субмашинное помещение на том экране, который говорит "это просто экран компьютера", не так ли? Вы бродили вокруг. Решали головоломки. Были облучены лампой маяка. И в этот момент вы видите заставку, которая на экране компьютера. Правильно? Это значит - мир субмашины и изображение на экране не имеют ничего общего друг с другом. До этого момента мы видели: несколько тестов, лабораторию, которая расположена за пределами структуры, созданной для суб-исследования. Сейчас мы наблюдаем корень. Мы ещё не видели самые важные вещи, такие как центр субсети, внешняя защитная структура, и тому подобное. Ой, я думаю слишком громко. Пора мне заткнуться. 10 Октября 2007 года, 6:46 Размещено в среду, 10 Октября 2007 года, в 6:46; Предмет обсуждения: Субмашина: ваши идеи и общие комментарии Мне кажется я говорил это где-то уже 100 раз, но черт возьми. Субмашины - РЕАЛЬНЫЕ структуры. Это не сон. Не иллюзия. Не нирвана. Не галлюцинация. И тому подобное. Муртау не проснется в его постели в конце 13 Сентября 2007 года, 20:00 Размещено в четверг, 13 Сентября 2007 года, в 20:00; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine: FLF Всё эти места реальны. Это было сказано уже где-то три раза. Пожалуйста, не зацикливайте обсуждение. 10 Сентября 2007 года, 16:22 Размещено в понедельник, 10 Сентября 2007 года, в 16:22; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine 5: The Root Я думаю, что мы прекратили наш процесс побега где-то возле событий sub3. И даже то, что происходило с нами до этого, было скорее исследованием, чем попыткой побега. Сейчас ситуация предельно ясна. Сейчас мы - исследователи субмашины. Сейчас мы проникаем глубоко в сеть, в места, которые уже видел Мур. А может быть и даже глубже, всё зависит от воли самого Мура. Сейчас, здесь нет никакого побега. М 10 Сентября 2007 года, 14:18 Размещено в понедельник, 10 Сентября 2007 года, в 14:18; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine 5: The Root Автор ссылается на слова пользователя anna о том, что если Sub0 не субмашина, то и sub4 не субмашина тоже Умный ответ, anna. Вы сделали их в этом вопросе. 10 Сентября 2007 года, 6:52 Размещено в понедельник, 10 Сентября 2007 года, в 6:52; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine 5: The Root Комментируя теорию пользователя librarian и отвечая на его вопрос : librarian написал: : Субмашина работает сама по себе, или кто-то строит и расширяет её? звучит неплохо Что касается вашего вопроса - кто-то "запустил" самопроизвольное, стихийное образование субмашин. После её "изобретения", субмашина начала расширяться сам по себе. Так что во всем этом существовал человеческий фактор существовал. В самом начале. Но не теперь. 10 Сентября 2007 года, 6:52 Размещено в понедельник, 10 Сентября 2007 года, в 6:52; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine FLF : AnnaOCD написала: : Да: Возможно, видео игра была не более чем инструментом для манипулирования Субмашинным миром без фактического НАХОЖДЕНИЯ в нём. Так что подвал - реальное место, но мы, на самом деле, НЕ БЫЛИ там. дошло??? :? Я думаю мы были там, и тот игровой автомат в начале sub2 - фэйк. 10 Сентября 2007 года, 6:43 Размещено в понедельник, 10 Сентября 2007 года, в 6:43; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine 5: The Root из беседы с пользователем Soullock soullock, вы забываете, что субсеть обширна и безгранична, как показано в sub3. Я говорил это уже много раз. Здесь, в субсети, есть место для РАЗЛИЧНЫХ видов субмашин. Здесь могут быть даже структуры, плавающие в воздухе. Мы ещё их не видели, но они есть. Кроме того, название "submachine" было придумано создателем первой субмашины, в начале 20-го века, и здесь может быть два варианта: - Он назвал её так исходя из того, что он увидел, и, без сомнения, он не видел всю структуру целиком. Может быть, он видел только подземные части структуры, отсюда и название ("submerged machine" - "подземная машина"). - Он назвал её так исходя из того, что он хотел построить (подземное сооружение), но мы знаем, что субмашина вышла из под контроля, и начала распространяться сама по себе, беспредельно. Беспредельно. 9 Сентября 2007 года, 19:57 Размещено в воскресенье, 9 Сентября 2007 года, в 19:57; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine 5: The Root Отвечая на гипотезу о том, что игрок в Sub0 - это Мур, и он описывает Древние руины в своем письме к Лиз :Привет, Элизабет. :Даже в моих самых смелых мечтах я никогда не думал о том, что смогу создавать межпространственные пути, ведущие к новым, неизведанным местам. Мой новый эксперимент переместил меня под маяк, прямо в те легендарные руины. Отныне вы можете называть меня исследователем. И я использовал всего лишь тот кристалл мудрости, который нашёл недавно. Только подумайте, куда, возможно, я смогу отправиться, используя сам маяк и его полную силу света. :Я рассчитываю переместиться в другое место в следующие 32 дня. :Вы позаботитесь об Эйнштейне ради меня? :Ваш :м '' В этом письме? Нет, здесь речь не о руинах древней секции. Речь идет о тех руинах с красными стенами в Sub2, тех, что в самом начале ;P И о происхождении того найденного кристалла мудрости нам неизвестно. Мы можем предположить, что он был найден в подвале, но в таком случае это могло бы подразумевать, что наш игрок - это Мур, в чем я очень сомневаюсь. Но к этому моменту мы знаем, что Мур способен помещать предметы в различные местоположения, как он поместил сферу в sub4, например. 9 Сентября 2007 года, 18:57 ''Размещено в воскресенье, 9 Сентября 2007 года, в 18:57; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine FLF Ссылаясь на статую в Древней секции из sub4, которая может изображать реальный облик Мура Считайте это более символическим. 30 Августа 2007 года, 6:39 Размещено в четверг, 30 Августа 2007 года, в 6:39; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine: FLF Ссылаясь на SubFLF Это вроде спин-оффа. Как я уже сказал - это обширная вселенная, и почти все может происходить здесь. Таким образом, в этом случае она - часть серии. Совсем другое дело то, что где-то в другом месте, в другой части субсети, продолжается история, которую мы начали в sub1 и следовали ей до sub4. А теперь, к вам небольшой вопрос-спойлер: Я подумывал о разработке сюжета "кристаллы мудрости" для Sub 5. Эти предметы можно будет собирать, например, один кристалл за игру, так как у нас уже есть два. Вы идете на поиски третьего. Что вы думаете? М 29 Августа 2007 года, 16:35 Размещено в среду, 29 Августа 2007 года, в 16:35; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine: FLF Отвечая на гипотезу о том, что локации из SubFLF могут быть частью Субсети Что ж, может быть. Субмашинная сеть обширна. 16 Августа 2007 года, 22:18 Размещено в четверг, 16 августа 2007 года, в 22:18; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine3: the LOOP Автор отвечает на вопрос пользователя форума :ShadowsQuest2500 написал: : Вы запрограммировали игру таким образом, что можно бесконечно перемещаться при нажатии вверх, вниз, влево или вправо? или есть такое число перемещений, при достижении которого игра всё таки останавливается?" Бесконечно 28 Июня 2007 года, 18:39 Размещено в четверг, 28 Июня 2007 года, в 18:39; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine FLF Отвечая пользователю, сказавшему, что Кристалл мудрости из Sub2 и Sub0 - один и тот же Первоначально кристалл мудрости был получен в submachine1: extended. 7 Июня 2007 года, в 18:06 Размещено в четверг, 7 Июня 2007 года, в 18:06; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine: FLF ссылаясь на комнату-хранилище из SubFLF Ладно, я разрешу этот спор. Эта комната БЫЛА моргом, но группа Future Loop Foundation попросила меня изменить её на хранилище, так как это было слишком жутким М 7 Июня 2007 года, в 17:32 Размещено в четверг, 7 Июня 2007 года, в 17:32; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine: FLF ссылаясь на локации из SubFLF Не волнуйтесь. Это не сон. Это реальность 31 Мая 2007 года, 11:23 Размещено в четверг, 31 Мая 2007 года, в 11:23; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine 5: The Root : DiscoMcDisco написал: : Я очень сомневаюсь, что Судно движется. В любом случае, это, скорее всего, пришвартованная/разбившаяся подводная лодка, или что-то в этом роде..... Я согласился бы с этим. 22 Мая 2007 года, 7:31 Размещено во вторник, 22 Мая 2007 года, в 7:31; Предмет обсуждения: Субмашина: ваши идеи и общие комментарии :Death Road написал: : Может быть, "Мур" означает " "Mur"derer " - " убийца ", и он убивает тех людей, кто идёт вразрез с его мнением Мур расшифровывается как "murtaugh" - " Муртау ", и никак больше. так мне кажется... 22 Мая 2007 года, 7:28 Размещено во вторник, 22 Мая 2007 года, в 7:28; Предмет обсуждения: Субмашина: ваши идеи и общие комментарии пользователь Soullock ссылается на карма-руку Мура :Soullock написал: : Она, возможна, спасла его жизнь бесчисленное количество раз... Вы даже не представляете... 21 Мая 2007 года, 7:20 Размещено во вторник, 22 Мая 2007 года, в 7:20; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины : The_Lone_Watcher написал: : Так или иначе, привести в жизнь мультиплэйер будет крайне сложно. : Муртау, вам, возможно, придётся через e-mail связаться с другими создателями мультиплэйерных игр для помощи в создании Я знаю. Я не намереваюсь разрабатывать это один. Вы когда-нибудь создавали многопользовательские игры? И кроме того, мы тщательно думали о поднятии Субмашины на следующий уровень. Мультиплэйер был одной из идей. Перенос в 3D - не вариант. графика и внешний вид должны быть теми же, что и сейчас. И мне хотелось бы продолжать обдумывать идею многопользовательской субмашине пока ХОТЬ КТО-ТО говорит мне что эта идея возможна. Еще раз: Я знаю, что эта идея сложна и загадочна (как сама Субмашина), но случайное упоминание о исследовательских командах в sub4 приводит нас к мультиплэйеру. продвижение сообщества еще дальше. 21 Мая 2007 года, 21:55 Размещено в понедельник, 21 Мая 2007 года, в 21:55; Предмет обсуждения: Субмашина: ваши идеи и общие комментарии : Soullock написал: : Ученые, по-видимому, не согласны с Муром, и пытаются самостоятельно найти цель и назначение Субмашины. .. и сейчас они все мертвы... 19 Мая 2007 года, 23:04 Размещено в субботу, 19 Мая 2007 года, в 23:04; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины Автор отвечает на вопросы пользователя форума : soullock спросил: : 1. Древняя секция была включена в sub4 чтобы дать понять, что она - часть субсети? : 2. Увидим ли мы другие кухонные принадлежности в будущих играх? : 3. Sub5 будет короче, чем sub2 и sub4? : 4. Сейчас у вас что-то вроде отпуска... Есть хорошие идеи насчёт Sub5? 1. Нет. Она всегда была частью субмашины. Субмашинная сеть огромна, во время её исследования в ней может быть найдено почти всё что возможно. 2. Я не знаю. игровые предметы появляются непосредственно во время разработки игры, не раньше. 3. Да, sub5 будет немного короче. 4. У меня уже была придумана хорошая идея, ещё до каникул. корень. вы знаете это. и я уже знаю, что хочу вам показать в будущем. ОК, теперь у меня есть вопрос к вам. Парни, насколько вам бы понравилось играть в Субмашина: мультиплэйер? ....... Я знаю, этот вопрос пришел из ниоткуда. но только представьте себе. вам бы пришлось объединиться с другими игроками для того, чтобы пройти через субмашины (это было бы невозможно в одиночку). стать, как мы их уже называем, исследовательскими командами. :D 16 Мая 2007 года, 13:53 Размещено в среду, 16 Мая 2007 года, в 13:53; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine 5: The Root Ссылка на концовку Sub1, так как было ошибочно предположено, что игра заканчивается выходом наружу Нет, это не так. Она заканчивается внутри sub2 :P М 28 Апреля 2007 года, 9:42 Размещено в субботу, 28 Апреля, в 9:42; Предмет обсуждения: Re: Всё, что я могу сказать - ВАУ! : Lemartes написал: : Говоря о Sub0 (Древняя Субмашина): Кто скажет, что это была не первая Субмашинная постройка? Ведь даже если временные перемещения имели место при её строительстве, то c точки зрения кого-либо, кроме её создателей, она была первой. Насколько мы знаем, её строительство предшествует остальным, по линейке времени. : Разве это не делает её первой когда-либо созданной структурой, согласно исторической точки зрения? Кто скажет? Я скажу. ;). Она была создана намного позже первой субмашины. Естественно, с точки зрения создателей. А какие ещё точки зрения мы можем взять?... Историческую точку зрения? С тех пор, как появилась машина времени, 'исторической' точки зрения больше не существует.... Кроме того, это древние РУИНЫ. У нас есть руины в их современном состоянии, так что кто кинул мысль, что древняя локация была построена до нашей эры? Они могли построить эту локацию в 1932 году, используя какие-то существовавшие старые руины - так это вижу я. Я не утверждаю, что они сделали именно так, у них просто была такая возможность... : Lemartes написал: : То есть, если, с точки зрения создателей, они построили её в 1900 году н.э., затем отправились в прошлое, чтобы построить другую в 1900 году до н.э., то только тогда вы могли бы сказать, что та, которая была построена в 1900 н.э. была первой, да ещё и только если вы смотрите на всё это с позиции её создателей? Верно : Lemartes написал: : Я думаю, что причина, по которой вы не встречаете людей - это то, что сейчас вы - отставший от всех остальных. В этой игре вы находитесь далеко позади, слишком далеко, чтобы догнать кого-нибудь. Они уже глубоко в Субмашинной сети, а вы только начали прочесывать самый край всего этого. БУУУУМ! Не могу сказать, что вы попали в самую точку, но это очень хорошая мысль. :Lemartes написал: : P.S.S. Я также задавался вопросом о числе 32. Оно появляется здесь очень часто. Хмммм, Не выходил ли недавно фильм с Ником Кейджем, в котором происходили всякие сверхестественные события вокруг числа 32? Если вы производите некоторые математические операции с ним, вы получите числа Библии, и в таком роде. Там было число 23, насколько я помню. или 24. М 22 Апреля 2007 года, 15:38 Размещено в воскресенье, 22 Апреля 2007 года, в 15:38; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine 5: The Root Первая субмашина была построена в начале 1900 года. Это все, что мы знаем. Древняя секция была построена позже, с использованием машины времени. 13 Апреля 2007 года, 6:37 Размещено в пятницу, 13 апреля 2007 года, в 6:37; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины Теория о том, что Мур из Субмашины — это, на самом деле, сам автор серии. Ну, на это утверждение можно ответить по разному. Я создаю эти игры. С этой точки зрения получается, что все они находятся в моей голове. С другой стороны, с точки зрения персонажа игры, очень вероятно, что тот человек на самом деле находился в тех помещениях, в субмашинах, и в таком случае, тот человек - определенно не я. Какую теорию выбираете Вы? :D М 13 Апреля 2007 года, 6:34 Размещено в пятницу, 13 Апреля 2007 года, в 6:34; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine4: the Lab Нет, я не собираюсь включать в игру классические головоломки. Едва в субмашине есть что-то классическое. ;) Я имел в виду, что я ищу свежие идеи, решения, о которых никто не думал раньше. Головоломки, которые не будут разрешимы только потому, что они идентичны головоломкам из какой-нибудь другой pnc игры. И всё в таком роде. Недавно я думал об одной головоломке. У вас есть старинные часы. Но когда вы ближе рассматриваете их, то замечаете, что числа на часах не соответствуют обычным часам. Например: на нормальных часах цифры идут от 1 до 12, а на этих - 5, 12, 8, 36, 11, 10, 2, 1, и так далее... Затем, позже, где-то в другом месте, вам нужно использовать какое-то из этих чисел, например: вы знаете, что вам нужно использовать число полудня, то есть 12, но в данном случае необходимо использовать число измененное. В общем, что-то в таком роде. М 5 Апреля 2007 года, 20:50 Размещено в четверг, 5 апреля 2007 года, в 20:50; Предмет обсуждения: Re: ^^ : Pkailes написал: : Вы когда-нибудь играли в серию игр "Myst"? ммм, спасибо за поддержку и отзывы, читаю их с удовольствием ;) По поводу серии игр "myst" - я играл только в "myst 5 - the end of ages", но так и не завершил её. Эта игра чертовски сложная. А теперь вас ожидает главный сюрприз всех времён: Я не силён в point-and-click играх. :D Я могу без проблем создавать их, но проходить их самому... это слишком сложно для меня. Тем не менее, игра "Myst" не являлась моим вдохновением, если я правильно понял, о чём ваш вопрос. Однако есть игры, которые я обожаю. "Samorost" и "Samorost 2", я думаю, являются лучшими PNC играми всех времен. "99 rooms" — ещё одно замечательное онлайн-приключение. Мне не нравится классическая "MOTAS", вероятно, из-за не очень четкой графики. Я очень чувствителен к игровой графике. Кроме того, следует упомянуть "Crimson room", которую я с трудом смог пройти, и "Viridian room", которая была слишком трудной для меня :/ Вы спрашивали меня о времени, которое потребовалось мне на создание sub4. Ну, несколько месяцев, как я помню. Сейчас моя жена делает последний тест игры, пока ни одного бага замечено не было :D Таким образом, игра переходит в руки arcadetown, и я не знаю, как быстро они выпустят её. М 27 Марта 2007 года, 6:43 Размещено во вторник, 27 Марта 2007 года, в 6:43; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины хмм, я всегда думал, что цикл из submachine 3 был чем-то вроде прохода. Просто путем, дорогой куда-то, или к чему-то. По поводу остальных теорий. Субмашины были созданы здесь, на Земле, в начале двадцатого века. Я согласен, что все они находятся в одном измерении. Но, с другой стороны, также возможно, что некоторые из них были взяты из этого мира и помещены КУДА-ТО В ДРУГОЕ МЕСТО. Во всяком случае, я думаю, что вы вполне готовы играть в submachine 4, и после того, как вы пройдете её, мы должны будем обсудить этот вопрос. ;) 23 Марта 2007 года, 7:34 Размещено в пятницу, 23 Марта 2007 года, в 7:34; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины : Soullock написал: :Вау... это похоже на большой сюжетный спойлер... :Не слишком ли рано говорить об этом? Тем более перед самым выпуском Sub4??? ммм... нет, вы не поняли. Это не является спойлером сюжетной линии Submachine 4. Это что-то гораздо большее. Картина в целом. Ну, точнее, часть общей картины. : Soullock написал: : Вот сейчас вы вполне убедили меня в том, что Субмашина не находится в пределах машины, хотя моя теория была так хороша.... v.=.v уааааа... ха! : Soullock написал: : Но ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, не спойлерите причину создания Субмашин!!! Я думаю, что эта часть откровений основного сюжета должна оставаться в самой игре. : Спасибо за молчание =3 Причина...... Я сомневаюсь, что даже тот великий человек с самого начала не знал точную причину. Он просто получал указания. : Soullock написал: : Ох, подождите ка... вы имеете ввиду, что те первые Субмашины - это те красные кирпичные подземелья под Маяком? Нет, это различные типы комнат. Существует два типа субмашинной среды. Первый тип - когда уже существующая местность используется, чтобы сформировать субмашинные помещения. Это то, что мы видели в sub2, или в submachine 0. Второй тип - когда субмашина построена на пустом месте, с нуля. Как в Sub1, и особенно в Sub 3. Фактически, Sub3 показывает нам, что невозможно назвать местонахождение субмашины. : Soullock написал: : И теперь это заставило меня задуматься... почему Цикл состоит из повторяющихся комнат, и почему он бесконечен??? Что ж, это большой вопрос. Так является ли это компьютерным циклом? Или дисфункциональным участком матрицы? Я сомневаюсь, что это так. Для меня это выглядит как другое измерение. Задайте другой вопрос. ПОЧЕМУ Цикл описан как находящийся вне пространства и времени? Измерение "времени", свойственное нашей планете, где-то в другом месте может быть изменено, или быть видимо совершенно иначе. А пространство? то есть, трёхмерное представление пространства? Хорошо, я предполагаю, что это применимо к sub3, так как у нас в руках есть тот навигатор. но с другой стороны, каждый раз, когда я смотрю на это устройство, то я больше убеждаюсь в том, что это устройство не из этой локации. Его кто-то положил туда. Это устройство не является частью головоломки Цикла. Оно просто лежало здесь, ожидая, когда вы его подберете. Так кто же положил его туда? Я. : Soullock написал: : И почему мы вышли из Игрового автомата в начале Sub2??? Кто-то играет с вашим разумом. Не позволяйте им одурачить вас. Почему вы с уверенностью говорите, что вы вышли из игрового автомата в начале игры? Только потому, что вы видите картинку на мониторе. Я показываю вам вещи, и вы верите в них. Полагаю, что именно так всё и происходит. : Soullock написал: : Оооу... Спасибо... теперь вы дали нам больше вопросов, чем ответов... уааааа... Вам нужны ответы? Но то, что вы видели, было только вершиной айсберга. Всё остальное же... ну... вы знаете... там... под водой. Другими словами — под поверхностью моего разума. Я был там, я видел всё своими глазами. Может быть, вам стоит начать задавать правильные вопросы. Может быть, ваши теории не работают хорошо только потому, что вы видите только то, что я хочу вам показать. М 22 Марта 2007 года, 19:24 Отправлено в четверг, 22 Марта 2007 года, в 19:24; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины : Soullock написал: : Потребуется многое, чтобы убедить меня Да, разумеется, это всё возможно, ведь мы все живем внутри матрицы. У меня в моей голове есть вся история субмашин. Однажды я расскажу вам о ранних субмашинных постройках, которые имели место примерно в 1900-1906 годах в Кенте. упс... Неужели я только что проспойлерил? Может быть, однажды, я покажу их вам, чтобы вы увидели всё своими глазами. Те ранние кирпичные субмашинные постройки. Но, насколько я помню после моего пребывания в них, те постройки были меньше, чем современные субмашины, они являлись только экспериментами. Самая большая из них была похожа на субмашину из Submachine 1. Всего около 20 комнат. В то время это являлось величайшем чудом инженерии. После четвертой игры мы получим какое-нибудь устройство или компьютерную программу (в данном случае это будет устройство симуляции), которая перенесет нас туда. Я должен подумать над этим. Но это кажется хорошей идеей. Как это всё начиналось? Кто был тем творческим гением, кто сделал строительство субмашин возможным? Я знаю его, я встречался с ним лично. И он, между прочим, очень хороший парень. 22 Марта 2007 года, 7:42 Отправлено в четверг, 22 Марта 2007 года, в 7:42; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины : Soullock написал: : Я считаю, что каждая Субмашина находится в пределах какой-то определённой машины, которая подобна структуре и функции машины. Но разве sub3 не разрушило это прекрасное представление о структуре? я имею ввиду отсутствие пространства, времени, и всего прочего? ;) М 22 Марта 2007 года, 7:40 Отправлено в четверг, 22 Марта 2007 года, в 7:40; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine4: the Lab Ссылка на теорию, что Мур является компьютером, и "М" - имя жесткого диска компьютера : The_Lone_Watcher написал: : Кроме того, где ИМЕННО вы меня не поняли? C, E, F обычно являются именами жестких дисков в компьютере, а не файлов ;P Вы имели ввиду, что M является именем жесткого диска? В этом мало смысла М 16 Марта 2007 года, 21:05 Отправлено в пятницу, 16 Марта 2007 года, в 21:05; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine4: the Lab : Soullock написал: : Почему М сказал, что с каждой решенной загадкой мы всё глубже опускаемся под землю??? Возможно это была метафора. Наверное, это означало, что вы опускаетесь всё глубже в безвыходную ситуацию. Или в ловушку вашего разума, вашего безумия. Или во что-то ещё. Кто знает... Глубже под землю. Думайте над этим. *возвращается к воспроизведению звуков, издаваемых при медитации* М 12 Марта 2007 года, 7:40 Отправлено в понедельник, 12 Марта 2007 года, в 7:40; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine4: the Lab; Когда автора серии спросили, какого Мур пола, он отвечает, что мы на самом деле ничего не знаем о Муре. Возможно даже то, что он не является человеком. Ладно, парни. Я продвину этот вопрос ещё дальше. Кто вообще сказал, что М является ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ?? или что он ЖИВОЙ, раз уж на то пошло?? :D Теперь думайте над этим. :D М 7 Марта 2007 года, 7:16 Отправлено в среду, 7 Марта 2007 года, в 7:16; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine 4: the Lab : KindledRose написал: : Теперь вот что я думаю... Похоже, что на протяжении всех игр серии мы находились под землей... Я единственный, кто считает это странным...? : *пытливо поднимает бровь* Название игры начинается со слова "SUB". Это потому, что все локации на самом деле находились под землей. значение слова "sub-machine" - подземная машина. И это слово не имеет никакого отношения к слову "submachine gun", то есть к пистолету-пулемету. ;) : lone watcher написал: : Муртау, у меня есть хорошая идея, о чем будет Субмашина 4 (может быть, вы дали слишком много подсказок?). Отправьте мне личное письмо, и тогда мы посмотрим на ваши идеи. Но я очень сомневаюсь, что вы хоть в чём-то окажетесь правы. М 10 Августа 2006 года, 6:28 Размещено в четверг, 10 Августа 2006 года, в 6:28; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine3: the LOOP : Darrin написал: : Я должен сказать, что мне не слишком понравилась третья игра серии. Мне больше нравилось искать и собирать все эти предметы, детали, и прочее. Тем не менее эта игра изумительна, и я с нетерпением жду четвертую часть, и все остальные за ней. С таким предметом, как пространство и время, вы можете продолжать бесконечно. : Кстати: вы получили идею для серии Субмашины от point-and-click игры "Mysteries of Time and Space"? Конечно я знаю игру "Mysteries of Time and Space", но я не могу точно сказать, что эта игра являлась вдохновением для Субмашины. Я мог бы также указать на такие игры, как "Samortis", игры, сделанные Nanahiro, такие как "Treasure box", "Viridian chamber", "Blue chamber", "White chamber", и все PNC игры в целом, которые я играю на сайте lazylaces.com в течении уже очень долгого времени. М 17 Ноября 2005 года, 10:40 Размещено в четверг, 17 Ноября 2005 года, в 10:40; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine1: the basement submachine 1: the basement Чтобы оставить отзыв или присоединится к моему субмашинному списку адресатов, вы можете отправить мне email по этому адресу: mateusz@rewolucje.com Часто задаваемые вопросы: 1. Каково назначение дневника? В Субмашине 1 страница из дневника не имела никакого смысла, она была предназначена только для того, чтобы озадачить игроков. Однако сюжет в Субмашине 2 расширяется, и этот дневник в дальнейшем станет частью разгадки сюжета игры. 2. Для чего нужен кристалл мудрости? Этот кристалл является наградой за нахождение секретной комнаты. Он указывает на мудрость того, кто нашел эту комнату. Как и дневник, кристалл мудрости будет необходим, чтобы дать продолжение истории в сиквеле. прохождение игры (обновлено) en:Forum Posts Категория:Контент